


The Otabek Altin Protection Squad

by L_C_Weary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2019 Grand Prix of Figure Skating, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Knows Nothing About Sports, Cheesy, Everybody Loves Otabek, Everyone Overreacts, Gen, Homophobic Language, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Offensive language in general, Self-Esteem Issues, Skating Mistakes, Swearing, the media - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: The story of how Otabek Altin failed his free program, how he lost his faith in himself and how his friends restored it by protecting him from the douches of the media.





	The Otabek Altin Protection Squad

**Author's Note:**

> This story's conflict is greatly exaggerated. It could have been a story about friendship and never giving up and not caring about asshole but turned into me making Otabek sad, so everyone could cheer him up. The alternative title was: Hurting Altin Just To Make Him Happy Again.
> 
> This contains possible Twitter and/or Facebook inaccuracy, because I'm shitty at being a Generation Y. Also there are parts where this is almost a group chat AU.
> 
> Not first language. No beta. You can figure the rest.

Otabek couldn't breathe. It felt like there was no more oxygen in the rink. He tried to leave the place with pride, without making an even bigger fool out of himself, but it wasn't even important anymore as he struggled to physically survive.

The changing room should've been quiet, and even though it probably was, his ears were filled with a lot of voices, people shouting, telling him the truth that he was unskilled, talent-less, taking advantage of his fans and their faith. He was a disaster wrapped up in fancy skating dresses.

He wasn't sure if he was crying or just breathing heavily as he collapsed on a bench, burying his face in his palms. He was the most worthless piece of trash that ever existed, he had no idea how he could do it anymore. No one even wanted him to keep going with his shits.

Otabek, at first, wasn't quite sure if he imagined the sound of the door opening and closing with metallic pangs or not, but moments later someone tried to pry his hands away from his face. It was Yuri, crouching in front of him and his expression did not suggest a lot of good. He looked worried, a bit messy, sweat still shining on his forehead. Yuri's short program was directly before Otabek's and it was wonderful, as usual. He should've been glad and satisfied with himself and Otabek took his happiness away at such a stressful situation. So, it wasn't a surprise he was worried.

As he should've been. As a world champion his best friend shouldn't have been a loser, an Altin kind of disaster. He should have had friends from high places, people who could challenge him, or show him different worlds.

Otabek could only hear his own breathing and his heartbeat in his ears. He was faintly aware Yuri was talking to him, soothing him perhaps, not that he could make out any word.

Yuri put one of his hands on Otabek's knee, squeezing it to get his attention, the other on his cheek, slowly caressing his face, wiping away his sweat and tears. At that moment he no longer had illusions of not weeping, like a child. Yuri's fingers were gentle, just as his words, which still made no sense to his ears. The Russian pushed their foreheads together and Otabek, opening his eyes, gazed deep into Yuri's ocean blue ones.

It was a wonder why he still cared about him. The boy probably lost all his respect towards him, now he saw his true self. He saw that part of him that he so desperately wanted to leave behind. Yuri's support was only based on the Russian's golden heart and caring soul.

"It was just the short program," he said, voice quiet. "It doesn't even matter," Yuri said, clearly lying. "It didn't went that well. You'll do your free one better, and it will be forgotten."

He wanted to tell him, explain the whole deal, how he failed every people who ever trusted him, his family, his fans, his coach and even Yuri, himself. It was complicated to talk, to form words. He never let himself crush so hard before, but this was the night he lost it.

"I... I promised my sister, I'll won it for her. She said she trusted me and I fucked it up," he said choking on the words. "I fucked it up so bad, Yuri." He wanted to close the space between them and just cry on the Russian's shoulder for hours until he felt the world was at peace again. So a few decades later.

Yuri moved to sat beside him and pulled him into an awkward hug as more people flooded the room, joining in the group hug, Mila, Nikiforov and even Leo as they tried to calm his furious nerves.

* * *

** THE HERO OF KAZAKHSTAN FAILS MISERABLY **

Last night 21-year-old Otabek Altin, the so called Hero of Kazakhstan did break a record, by getting the least point for his short program during his life time career. He only achieved 70% of his jumps, and his style was merely above average. His fans were furious, Altin was unreachable during the evening, his coach said "every sportsman has his failures and bad seasons, but I know he will try to make up for it in his free program _"_. The Kazakh figure skating fans are devastated. There are rumors about the young skater's alcoholism, but so far no one denied or could prove it with real evidence. The ranking at the moment is: Plisetsky (Russia), Leroy (Canada), Katsuki (Japan), Chulanont (Thailand), Crispino (Italy), Altin (Kazakhstan), in this order. 

> **Anonymous#01**
> 
> Well, he was always shit. He is worse as drunk as fuck, but he was never skilled enough to be part of competitions that have great names like Plisetsky. It's one of the Seven Wonders of The World why everyone is fond of this guy.
> 
> **altin-means-gold**
> 
> I would like to clarify that it was a one time mistake. You all act like you never do anything wrong. Fuck you, if you think he has to be perfect all the time. He clearly works his ass off, and still keeps contact with his fans, so yes, maybe he should have spent less time chatting with all of you, ungrateful fucks.
> 
> **LilyaEstReine**
> 
> Please, it was inevitable. We all heard, he started to DJ in clubs, weird ass clubs. Now, you can see, that's happen when you do coke instead of practice.
> 
> **Fanny03**
> 
> Maybe we should get him help if he is an alcoholic, not give him shit. It is stressful to be a famous sportsman, he is like the wonder child of Kazakhstan we shouldn't treat him like this.

* * *

** PLISETSKY FREAKS OUT ABOUT INSULTS TO ALTIN **

After last night's ill-worded reports about the GP, the Russian skater shared the same message on Facebook, on Instagram, on Twitter and on Tumblr in Russian and in English too, presumably with a help of some of his friends, due to the fact he has problems with the latter language. On Instagram it was posted with a picture of his middle finger, on Twitter it was separated in 7 tweets just in English.   

> _Dear Internet, and other assholes. I'm gonna explain it once and just once, and if anyone still has problems you can talk to me. I know Otabek Altin since he was 13, he is my best friend since he was 18, I know him pretty well as a human being, a friend as well as a skater. I know his performances, I know his style, I know what he is capable of._
> 
> _He is one of the most talented skaters in the world, the best rink mate or rival anyone could wish for. After a competition he's the first to congratulate to the winner, the comfort others who had performed poorly, or not as good as they wished to, he will put everyone's need before his._
> 
> _You don't have to know these, you should if you call yourself a fan of his or a fan of our sport, but it's not compulsory. That's why I'm telling you. Yes. His free program wasn't the best, his worst probably. No one's trying to denial that. It's a fact. What is also a fact that all of you, and those who I'm talking to will understand it are assholes. Fuckers, who never had to work for anything, therefor never failed in anything. His worst is way better than most of your - fake-fans and jealous skaters - best. He works extremely hard and conscientiously and sometimes as even the best make mistakes, he did too. But he is still one of the starts of the figure skating world, he is still the hero of Kazakhstan and he still deserves to be treated with respect._
> 
> _I know, I feel privileged to be his friend and you all should feel too that he still answers you hate comments. I hope you get what I want to say. If not I'll spell it out for you. HE IS A BETTER PERSON, A BETTER SKATER THAN ANY OF THE HATERS, AND ALL OF YOU WILL ROT IN HELL WITH NEO-NAZIS!_

* * *

The video started with Viktor looking into the camera confused. It only lasted half a second as his husband sat next to him and he broke the serious mood with a cheerful wave.

"You're such a child," Viktor mused as he kissed Yuuri's cheek. There was a cut and the video's important part started.

"Hi, my loves!" welcomed them Viktor from their living room. "I hope everyone's having a great day, we just wanted to check in with all of you. Everything's doing great?"

"Everyone" corrected his husband. The Olympic star looked like he just witnessed the biggest betrayal in the universe. "You said _everything_." Yuuri explained pointing at the camera, as a proof. "It's not a correct sentence in English."

"Shut up." Viktor seemed offended. Within a cut he was smiling like a fool, as Yuuri took over by talking.

"So, as lot of you know Otabek Altin, our dear friend-"

"And basically son-in-law," interrupted Viktor.

"Got a lot of criticisms connected to last night's performance. This video will air before his free program just to make a statement that it does not matter, how he performs, we as fellow skaters understand him, and support him. We'll help him if it wasn't a one time mistakes and he feels down emotionally or physically which is not rare in our profession. We will congratulate him if he corrects his previous mistakes, we wish him luck and send him our best regards."

"Love." Said Viktor directly to the camera. "We send him our love. Be good, baby bear." He waved at him like a diva as his husband looked up at the sky being totally done with Nikiforov.

"And. For you to understand that it's not a one time thing, having a bad season and failing in spectacular ways, even though he is a spectacular human being in a different way, we'll show you, in the next 5 minutes our most amazing screw ups on ice or around the ice.

"Enjoy the _How Not To Skate With The Katsuki-Nikiforovs_ ," cheered Viktor as they slowly faded away from the picture, giving space to the announced bits and pieces.

* * *

** ALTIN DATES PLISETSKY? **

After the last night _failure of Kazakhstan_ , committed by Otabek Altin, his friends showed him support in different forms. One of them was skater legend Viktor Nikiforov. In his familiar video he referred to Altin as his "son-in-law" which in present situation means that he has a relationship with Yuri Plisetsky. Viktor Nikiforov, after the death of Plisetsky's last remaining relative started to refer to the boy as his and his partner's son, even though the Russian Fairy is legal under the care of Yakov Feltsman, his coach. Nikiforov was never shy about his sexuality and it may have affected Plisetsky too. We knew very little about his love life previously, while there were a lot of girls stating they dated with or more precisely hooked up with Altin at clubs he had gigs as a DJ. None of those girls could prove it with certainly that they did have something with Altin. It was possible a PR trick, to create his bad boyish image. The Hero of Kazakhstan always ignored questions about his romantic relationships, maybe to hide his sexuality.

So, the big question is, is Otabek Altin gay? Was it just a Nikiforov joke? Or is it just a distraction for us not to focus on his falling star-ness as a skater? We'll probably learn later, he did not comment on the video up until this point.  

> **MemerInTheSheets**
> 
> Oh, perfect, Altin is also a faggot. Great, just what this country needed.
> 
> **ItsJustDandy**
> 
> Careful, everyone. Your homophobia is showing.
> 
> **OtayuriIsReal**
> 
> I told you! They are together. #otayuri2k19
> 
> **HelenJansen**
> 
> I'm just gonna state that his sexuality, be it hetero or not, changes nothing. We watch and love him for his skating, not for his private life. 
> 
> **Steve34**
> 
> Well, if he gets fucked in the ass it, we have the reason why his moves were so stiff and lame.
> 
> **MilanZupan**
> 
> All of you are bent in the mind.

* * *

** EXPERT SAYS THERE’S NO MORE IN ALTIN, THE END FOR FIGURE SKATING IN KAZAKHSTAN**

Kazakh expert, Ruslan Serikov, is very critical about the young hero of Kazakhstan, Otabek Altin, the figure skating champion. In the past, he already expressed his concerns about the ways and hows of Altin and his skating, they seemed to have once sided beef between each other. Serikov not so rarely comments on Altin's private matters too, he's disapproving of his friendship with other skaters, saying,  _his not taking his competitor status seriously, even though, he acts like the self-proclaimed leader of the figure skating community in Kazakhstan_.

Serikov expressed his concern about the way Altin uses his fame, he would want him to be more focused on important issues, such as taking a side in political matters too.

Now Serikov, said that even though their difference, he's devastated by the fact Altin  _wrote himself off the paper for good now,_ as he failed his short program. Serikov stated that Altin  _had potential. Wrongly used potential but potential and it's a shame this is what how Altin finished. The country expected much more of him._

Altin’s coach, Erzhanov was seen, talking to Serikov in a heated manner near the rink, where Serikov only present as private person. It was not revealed what they were discussing, we can only guess. Serikov and Erzhanov were rink mates and their friendship was later ruined by competitions and rivalry went wrong.

Neither Altin, nor Erzhanov answered our question connected to this topic or any other.

* * *

My Dear JJ Beans!

In this confusing, disturbing times, I've come to you to bring peace and a bit of understanding.

Let's talk about my dearest friend, Otabek Altin. Everyone's freaking out that he screwed up his short program. Now, that might be true.

But people. People!

Are you really going to act like that? Like you never saw a competition before? Like your never saw how the dark steel of Kazakhstan can fly? How much of a true unicorn he is?

I'm telling you, friends, Otabek Altin is much greater that what he did yesterday, so don't act like it's the end of his career. He's the nicest guy to ever exist and he deserves all of your fate. Don't go hate on him for a one time mistake.

People, even your king - me - screws up thing, it's not that big of a deal. Knowing Otabek Altin and his fusion of stubbornness and skill, he will blow up the sky tomorrow.

So please be mindful,

Sincerely, your King JJ. 

> **IsabellaYangTheOriginalOne**
> 
> Otabek's the bestest friend anyone could've want. He's someone who never gives up and fights till the end of times. And I've come to know my JJ thanks to him.
> 
> **JohnnyBoyForYou**
> 
> Isabella, you sure your husband is not in love with someone else?
> 
> **IsabellaYangTheOriginalOne**
> 
> @JohnnyBoyForYou :D Well, if I have to give JJ to someone, I would give him to Otabek.
> 
> **King Leroy**
> 
> Izzy, are you kidding me?! Already trying the get rid of me?!
> 
> **IsabellaYangTheOringinalOne**
> 
> I luv ya, my dear, xoxo.
> 
> **YuriPlisetsky**
> 
> @IsabellaYangTheOriginalOne You must be the only one. But even tho I'm sadden by this fact, I have to agree with Leroy. I have already posted about this so read it guys, or TL;DR: Otabek's great, you people suck.
> 
> **KingLeroy**
> 
> Tip To Befriend Y. Plisetsky: Say something scandalous about his boyfriend on social media. He will be summoned. Now, you just have to keep him.
> 
> **MilaBabicheva**
> 
> @KingLeroy Yuri Plisetsky wants me to inform you, he blocked you everywhere it's possible only limited by our current technology, just moments ago.
> 
> **KingLeroy**
> 
> @MilaBabicheva Ha! So, I wasn't blocked before. He likes me, I can feel is.
> 
> **MilaBabicheva**
> 
> @KingLeroy He wants me to tell you he believes what you feel is nausea origination from your existence. (Whatever that wants to mean. - Note by Mila Babicheva)
> 
> **KingLeroy**
> 
> @MilaBabicheva Are you googling him fancy words? Last time I checked his English was mostly swear words and cliché horror movie lines.
> 
> **MilaBabicheva**
> 
> @KingLeroy He tells me it in half-Russian, half-English and I translate. (I might have lost a bet a week ago, or so.)
> 
> **SaraCrispino**
> 
> #IStandWithOtabek. @MilaBabicheva Hold on, Mila. Although I told you not to bet with angry blonds, I support you through your suffering.
> 
> **MilaBabicheva**
> 
> @SaraCrispino Thanks! And I like the hashtag.
> 
> **KingLeroy**
> 
> #IStandWithOtabek
> 
> **IsabellaYangTheOriginalOne**
> 
> #IStandWithOtabek
> 
> **YuriPlisetsky**
> 
> I hate all of you. #IStandWithOtabek

* * *

Hey. I know my short program was not something I can be proud of, but please don't start rumors about my non-existent alcoholism, it's an awful illness, don't throw the word around just like that, don't bother my sister with awful questions and don't make Yuri uncomfortable with your questions about our relationship. We have a big competition tomorrow and even if I get to be the sixth it is still important to me and will always be, as it is one of the greatest things a sportsman can experience, surrounded by the best of the bests. Thank you,

Otabek A.

* * *

Hello, guys! I'm Leo de la Iglesia and thanks to the kind admin of the blog of the Kazakh figure skating world, I can post this one here too.

So, you guys watched the short programs? It was hella exciting, if you ask me! I hope you all having fun. Now, the things is, some of you are being rather rude to my friend Otabek, so I just thought I'll tell you a story, to show a different perspective.

I met Otabek when we were just teens, training together at the freezing country of maple syrup and the great moose and skaters with their initials tattooed on their lower back. You know, Canada.

The story I'm going to tell you is cheesy so be prepared. It was a cold morning, everyone was freezing their asses off, we all came from warmer lands and we were treated extremely harsh that day, even by Leroy standards. Don't get me wrong I adore the Leroys, but they can be ruthless, sometimes that's what the skater needs, sometimes it's the breaking point. It was the later for me.

I was homesick and a bit lonely even with my mates at my side. I felt like having a panic attack after not being able to land a Salchow jump, which we were all practicing but that far only JJ was able to land it, and I was having the worst day.

It was, not surprisingly, Otabek who comforted me. He told me that one day I'm going to be able to do it. I didn't feel better with that. I didn't want to land it someday, I wanted to land it that exact moment.

So, Otabek told me something, I'm now going to share with you guys, because everyone acts awful at this moment. Something that made me feel better, and still makes me when I think about it.

He told me it makes me no less of a person if I fail the jump three times or three hundred times before I'm able to land it. If I'm able to land it tomorrow or when I'm a senior it will still be the same achievement. One, I deserve praise for.

I thought that it made a difference. Because I might never be good enough to be at a GP, not the mention winning it. He told me that it has differences, surely, but the achievement is the same at any given moment. He said that we may never be able to win a GP, we might be only one of those guys, only their country will remember - which is also a pretty big thing, I might add - but of something he was certain. He was certain we will be able to land the Salchow, because he decided that he will do it, so he will try until it was perfected. And he told me he also knew I was going to do it, that he had faith in me.

Otabek is someone, who did every step by hard work and he knows what it's like to fail but then learn and get better.

So, now I'm going to tell him what I am certain of. I am certain, I will make it to the GP next season and as certain as I was last year, that I was going to win bronze, which actually went well. I am also certain Otabek is worthy of a gold at a GP. Maybe not now, but in a few years, I am sure. And it will be especially cool to stand next to him on the podium. Watch your back, mate, I'm coming!

And, back off, guys. Otabek knows what real struggle is and laughs at its face, even though he's rumored to only smile one a year - usually when JJ does something stupid.

Be nice and have fun, kids,

Leo.  

> **Jean-Jacques Leroy**
> 
> I'm not crying, you crying. But seriously, I'm emotional, dude.
> 
> **Viktor Nikiforov**
> 
> Don't say "dude", it makes it lame. It's a sweet, endearing and nice story, Leo. Only my or Otabek's Yuri can keep Otabek from winning ever.
> 
> **Georgi Popovich**
> 
> Excuse the fuck out of the man who was in theory one of the best friends of Viktor Nikiforov. Just because one does not get into the GP Final, it doesn't mean they're completely off the charts. 
> 
> **Christophe Giacometti**
> 
> It's excused. I think, out of old friendship I have to support Yuuri-dear here, but Otabek deserves the praise. He is the most conscientious skater I know. He does not deserve the rumor parade that's going on.
> 
> **Jean-Jacques Leroy**
> 
> One of my dreams is to stand on the podium with my best mates, Beks and Leo, so watch yourself, kids. It's just a question of our future who is gold, silver and bronze.
> 
> **Yuri Plisetsky**
> 
> You can ruin everything, Leroy. #IStandWithOtabek

* * *

The Facebook Group _I Will Support Otabek Altin Even If He Fails His Free Program Too, Because He's Already A Gift To Kazakhstan_ was founded by Nurasyl Karimov. It has 359 members at the moment, you can join it too.

* * *

**Yakov Feltsman** **(Coach)** has updated their status.

Ever since I've became a coach and then a successful coach people have asked me what is the secret. Everyone seemed to be aware that diligence and talent had to be there but everyone was looking for the last secret ingredient.

I always told people it was creativity. It wasn't something they wanted to hear. They wanted to hear superstition-like habits, someone actually asked me if practicing with a mouthful of pomegranate seeds truly helped. So, I will explain it once again: it's creativity. And creativity sometimes goes bad. Sometimes it's not something the audience wants to see and can't even appreciate when presented to it. Sometimes it just goes wrong and sometimes it's not what the performance needs. Sometimes it makes you fail your short program. Sometimes you end up like Otabek Altin did just 12 hours ago.

Otabek Altin worked harder than any other skater I know to be able to be at the places he is at the moment. He had to work harder, learn faster and do more just to be over the average and he still has energy to push it more.

People are being pretentious. Altin tried something new and it failed. It's a mistake not a world changing experience.

I will admit, my students persuaded me to share this message, but I will tell you if, before my long awaited retirement, I would take another skater under my cares it would be Otabek Altin. He is brave and it's a quality greatly underappreciated.

> **Georgi Popovich**
> 
> Since when do you know how to Facebook? I though you can only do snarky comments on heartfelt pictures I put up.
> 
> **Yakov Feltsman**
> 
> "I will admit my students persuaded me..."
> 
> **Georgi Popovich**
> 
> I see. And I agree with the message, by the way. Yuri might kill me for it but I'm rooting for Altin.
> 
> **Mila Babicheva**
> 
> I have to inform the figure skating community that Georgi Popovich deceased by the hands of one violent blond. May he rest in peace.
> 
> **Yuri Plisetsky**
> 
> You fcking ruin the important part here, losers. I didn't bully Yakov into this, he said that it's a disgrace how people treat such a skilled skater and nice guy, so I just told him he could put it out here.
> 
> **Yakov Feltsman**
> 
> That is true.
> 
> **Yuri Plisetsky**
> 
> See? Oh and this is why Beka likes me better, Baba.
> 
> **Mila Babicheva**
> 
> :D Oh, baby. He doesn't like you better, you're just too violent to be told, you're not the first. But of course he will tell you that, he's your boyfriend, after all, you lovebirds.
> 
> **Yuri Plisetsky**
> 
> I will drown all of you in your tears while you scream for mercy.
> 
> **Georgie Popovich**
> 
> That's it, folks. Don't let your kids watch too many action movies, because they might turn into a Yuri Plisetsky.
> 
> **Emmaline Way**
> 
> And what if I want a personal Yuri Plisetsky? Are the action movies enough?
> 
> **Mila Babicheva**
> 
> No, cats, blond hair are also important, but they don't have to be natural. They, however, have to love Otabek Altin. Especially at times like this. Otabek Altin For The Win.

* * *

** ALTIN WINS FIGURE SKATING GP **

_Altin (Kazakhstan) gold medalist, Plisetsky (Russia) silver medalist, Crispino (Italy) bronze medalist, Katsuki (Japan) fourth place, Leroy (Canada) fifth place, Chulanont (Thailand) sixth place._

After last night's spectacular failure in his short program, Kazakh figure skating fans already resigned of their faiths of getting something fun, but the closing gala of the GP haven't even started and the community has already blown up. Otabek Altin in his free program scored tremendously high, he landed all of his jumps with surprising perfection and his style was a sight to behold. With his short's point it was just enough for him to come out as the first, beating Yuri Plisetsky, his rumored boyfriend by two points and last year's winner, Yuuri Katsuki by seven points.

Altin said _he is extremely grateful for his fans to support him and he couldn't have done it without his family and friends, who are the best people alive next to his coach._ He was asked about his involvement with silver winner Plisetsky, to that the Russian Fairy answered, "you could've had him for years, now he's mine, so don't be jealous" _._ The two skaters left the stadium, hand in hand.

Michele Crispino came in third and he gave an emotional speech, it's debated who was the one the almost love confession went to. He celebrated with his sister, also GP bronze medalist Sara and the twin's dear friend, skater Emil Nekola.

Leroy, and Chulanont made an agreement for the night, which promised fans of theirs entertainment. They promised to live stream as they prank other skaters and every time they fail to carry out a prank, the audience could vote for the nature of their punishment. Between limits, Leroy added.

Katsuki, expressed his respect and admiration towards his colleagues, said he was happy for Otabek, he had given proof that one can learn how to stand up after failure and that one should never give up and it was a good message to everyone in all different kind of fields and situations. His partner and coach Viktor Nikiforov than kissed him and Yakov Feltsman, their close friend and choreograph adviser, sent our reporters away, rather vehemently.

The Gala is to start in friendly manner within a few minutes. You'll find updates here.

* * *

AnaraAltin has posted on Twitter: Congrats to @OtabekAltin! I told you, bro! You deserved it. :D

OtabekAltin responded to AnaraAltin's tweet: It's all your merit! I would have never dared to defy you and your predictions.

YuriPlisetsky responded to AnaraAltin's tweet: See? I told everyone it's gonna be alright. You deserved it, Beka! And lol, for the dictator sister.

AnaraAltin Changed Their Name To _The Dictator Sister_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt so fancy using these html codes, like I was hacking government servers.
> 
> For my friends: This is the long promised, so called "otabae" fic.
> 
> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
